My first breakup
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tris and four breakup because they got in a fight. But what happens when Tris figures out what really happened during the fight? Rated M. For lemons in the next couple of upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys!:PPP In this fanfiction, there is no war:D Also Tris did not cut her hair and Al and will are still alive because of the fact that there was no war. Training is over and Tris and the other initiates are finally dauntless. Tris and Four were dating but broke up because they got in a fight. But they just might work things out and start dating again because I'm the author of this fanfiction and I decide what happens:P So yeah, here it is and I hope you like it! Also: I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. Enjoy!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Christina, Will, and I sit at the cafeteria table eating our breakfast and talking.

"So, have you talked to four since... the fight?" Christina asked me kind of hesitatingly.

"No." I say back. I haven't talked to Four since we got in a fight, which was about a week and a half ago. I miss Four, but at the same time I can't forgive him for what he has done.

Tris's P.O.V. (From when Four and Tris got in the fight)

I was walking past the chasm when I heard Four and a random girl talking. I stood behind the wall to listen to their conversation.

"But you have to understand that I like you." The girl said.

"I know but I have a-" Before Four could say anything else the girl kissed him and Four just stood there while she was kissing him. I turned around the corner and saw them. My eyes started watering and suddenly they broke apart. Four looked at me and his face expression changed to regret.

"Sorry to interrupt you two." I say. I turn around the corner and start crying. I walk to my apartment as I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"Tris, wait." Four says. He grabs my arm and I push him off of me.

"It wasn't like that I swear, she just came up to me and kissed me." Four said.

I tried to walk away from Four but he held my arms so I couldn't move.

"Get away from me!" I said. He let go of me and stood there.

"Tris..." He said in an upset voice.

"Don't come near me." I spoke as I walked away.

Tris's Normal P.O.V.

After breakfast I walked back to my apartment. I walked until I got to my apartment and went inside. I threw myself on the bed and let out a deep sigh. All I could think about was four. I miss him so much but at the same time I'm mad at him. My heart feels broken.

All of a sudden I heard a knock on the door and wondered who that could be. I got up off of the bed and dragged myself to the door. I opened it and my eyes widened. The girl who kissed Four stood there. I felt rage go through me and was about to shut the door but she stopped me from doing it.

"Please, I'm sorry but I just need to talk to you." She spoke. I sighed and opened the door so she could come in. I know I shouldn't like her but apparently she needs to talk to me and shes not going to go away so I might as well let her in. She walked in and I shut the door behind me.

"What do you want?" I ask in a pissed off voice.

"Please just listen to me. I didn't know that Four was your boyfriend and If I did know I wouldn't have kissed him." She said. I looked into her brown eyes and just felt even more mad.

"I thought that Four kissed you." I said.

"No, you see I was at a party and we were playing truth or dare and I got dared to kiss the first person I saw out in the hallway and tell them I loved them." She said. She looked as if she was about to cry and suddenly I felt bad.

"I don't really like four at all, actually he kind of scares me." She said half laughing a little.

"I just feel really bad for breaking up you guys relationship up and I just want you to know that I'm sorry." I saw a tear roll down her cheek and I felt even more bad that shes crying. She looks like a little kid to be honest. Her hair is short and brown and she has brown hazel eyes. Her body is very tiny, I don't even know how she got into dauntless when she looks like a child. Well to be honest then so again I look like a child too. But I just feel bad for making her cry. Its almost like I just made a little girl cry.

"I'm sorry for crying its just that I've never really had someone hate me before." She spoke. I felt bad and hugged her. She just hugged me back and cried into my shirt. She let go of me and wiped her eyes.

"And by the way I have a boyfriend so I just thought you should know." She said.

"Okay." I replied back.

"So do you forgive me?" She asks.

"Yeah." I said.

"Okay." She said.

"I also told four about how it was just a dare and he wants to talk to you." She replied.

"I'll talk to him later." I said. I don't know why but I still feel kind of mad at him, and I'm not sure why.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go but It was nice to talk to you." She said smiling. I smiled back.

"I'm Tris by the way." I said.

"I'm Ariana but most people just call me Ari." She said.

"So I guess I'll see you some other time?" She asks me.

"Yeah, sure." I said. I opened my apartment door and she walked out.

"Bye." she said.

"Bye." I said back. I shut my door and walked over to my bed. I got underneath the covers and thought about what was gonna happen when me and Four talked again.

I fell asleep, feeling sick.

 **That is the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it and let me know if you want another chapter!:P I'll be back soon! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi you guys! I decided I would write two chapters in one day because I've already gotten reviews and messages saying I should write more and yeah. so here is this chapter, I hope you like it and please leave a review!:D**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to feeling like I'm going to gag. My body hurts and I feel hot all over. I feel something coming up my throat and I run to the bathroom. I fling the toilet seat up and throw up in the toilet. I keep throwing up until eventually everything has gotten out of my system. I stand up and look at myself in the mirror, my face looks pale all over. I hear a knock on my door and go to open it.

Christina and will stand at the door smiling.

"Hey!" Christina says. I just stare at them, growling.

"Is something wrong? You look pale." Will said.

"No I'm fine." I said.

"So were going to get dinner in the cafeteria. You coming?" Christina asks.

"Yeah, let me get my shoes." I say. I run to get my boots and put them on. I then walk out of my apartment with them to go get food.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

"The girl who kissed four apologized to me for kissing him. she said she didn't know we were dating and what she did was just a dare." I said eating out of a hamburger.

"What?" Christina asks.

"Well what about Four? Has he talked to you yet?" Christina asks me.

"No." I said. I finished my hamburger and suddenly felt sick again.

"I'm gonna go back to my apartment, I don't feel so good." I say.

"Okay see you tomorrow." Will said.

I get up from the table and walk back to my apartment. I feel hot again and my stomach turns. I keep walking and suddenly feel my body go weak, I fall to the floor and blackout.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

My eyes open and I'm in a bed in the infirmary. I sit up right as a nurse walks in. Her hair was black and she had tattoos all over her arm, including her neck.

"Hey sweetie, you blacked out in the hallway. Any idea why?" She asks me in a squeaky voice.

"I actually don't know, I was just walking and I sort of felt tired and then I collapsed." I said.

"Have you been vomiting at all today?" The nurse asks me.

"Yeah, why?"

"Ah, it makes sense now. There is a sickness going around in dauntless and you probably got it from a friend or something." She replied. She grabbed a bottle of pills out of a cabinet and gave them to me.

"Here, take this twice a day and stay at home." She said. "I would recommend only eating soup or crackers, anything else might be too harsh on your stomach."

"Okay, thanks." I said.

"Okay, well your free to go." She said marking something on her clip board. I got up out of the bed and was fixing to exit the room when she stopped me.

"Oh and that boy who brought you here wanted to talk to you." She said.

"Ummm... what boy?" I ask. What boy could have brought me here?

"I think he said his name was Four. He's been waiting in the waiting room ever since he carried you here." She replied.

"He carried me here?" I ask in a shocked voice. Now I feel nervous. I don't even know what to say to him.

"Yes ma'm."

I opened the door and walked out heading to the waiting room. Part of me wants to see him, but the other part doesn't.

When I reached the waiting room I walked in and saw strangers all sitting there. Suddenly I heard Four's voice from behind me.

"Tris." He spoke in a quiet voice. I turned around and saw Four standing there. His dark eyes made me forget how to breathe.

"Please don't go." He said holding my hand.

"What happened the other day was nothing. That girl I barely even knew and what she did was a dare." He said gripping my hand tighter.

"And-" He said stuttering.

"I want you to know that I love you and I would never do anything to hurt you. Please I'm sorry." He said.

"Its okay." I said looking down.

"Will you be my girlfriend again?" He asks in a shy voice.

"I don't know, I want to date you but... I just don't think I need to be in a relationship right now." I said.

"Okay." He replied. His face looked sad and its almost like he was fixing to cry.

"Can we be friends?" Four asks me.

"Of course." I said gripping his hand. He smiled at me and hugged me. I hugged him back and then let go.

"Well I'm gonna go home, I'm sick." I said.

"Is it okay if I walk you home?" He asks me.

"Sure." I said.

 **the end of this chapter! I promise they will start dating again soon, just not right this instant:P Anyways here's this chapter, please leave a review if you liked it and I will be back with more!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three! Hope you like it and please leave a review if you did!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

After Four walked me home, I lay in bed just thinking about him. I miss him. I want to date him but I don't want to get hurt again. I soon fell asleep again; woke up to Christina barging in my apartment.

"Tris!" She says in a disappointed voice.

"What?!" I ask sitting up in my bed.

"Did you forget something?" She asks me.

I sit there and think. I have no idea in hell what shes talking about.

"The party were going to tonight?" She asks me.

"I can't go, I had to go to the infirmary because I'm sick." I said wiping my nose with my sleeve.

"Have you taken the medicine that the doctors gave you?"

"Yes." I reply.

"Then your already better!" Christina squeals. She grabs my hand and pulls me out of bed.

"Christina I really don't think I should go." I say.

She grabs my boots and pulls me out of my apartment door.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

"So, are you going to the party tonight?" Zeke asks me.

I think about it. I don't want to go anywhere without Tris.

"No." I say.

"Why nott?" Uriah asks me.

"I know you just broke up with Tris but maybe you should just... let her go." Zeke says to me.

"No, but that's the thing. I don't want to let her go. I want to still be her boyfriend." I say back to Zeke.

"Well did you talk to Tris?" Uriah asks.

"Yeah but she said she only wants to be friends." I say in a depressing voice.

"All girls say that!" Zeke replies. "Trust me, you and her will date again."

"I don't know." I say.

"Well maybe if you go to the party tonight then Tris will be there." Uriah says.

"She won't be, she's sick." I reply.

"Yeah but Christina talked to me today and said that Tris is going no matter what." Uriah spoke.

"Even if Tris was at the party, I wouldn't know what to say to her." I say.

"I'm gonna get you back together with Tris because I hate to see you depressed." Zeke says.

I just look at him. I still don't think he understands what I'm trying to say. I want to see Tris and be around her and date her but... she said that she's not ready to be in a relationship yet. It's all because of that stupid girl Ariana. If it wasn't for her, me and tris would still be dating! But I can't think about ariana right now, I get to pissed off when I think about that woman. I hate that woman so much.

"Come on, lets get you ready for the party!" Uriah says as him and Zeke drag me off to get ready for the party.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After Christina found me a dress to wear we went back to her apartment.

"So have you talked to four yet?"

"Yeah." I say. "But I told him that I just wanted to be friends." I say fixing my hair in the bathroom mirror.

"Listen, I was talking to Uriah today and he said that Four really wants to go back out with you." Christina says putting her eyeliner on.

"I know he wants to go out with me but..." I reply. I actually really don't know why I don't want to be Four's girlfriend again. I love four and I want to be with him, but I don't know whats stopping me.

"Tris let me ask you a question." Christina says looking at me.

"Were you happy when you were with four?" Christina asks.

"Yes." I say.

"And is Four single right now?" She asks me.

"Yes." I say back.

"Then whats stopping you from being his girlfriend again?"

"I don't really know." I say back.

"Listen, I think you should do whats going to make you happy. Okay?" Christina says.

"Okay." I reply. I smile and look at her. "Thanks." I say.

"Your welcome darling. I mean I'm an awesome friend am I not?" She asks. I laugh a little.

"Yesss." I say.

"Okay well lets go to the party!" She says squealing. We walk out of her apartment and head to the party.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I sit at the table at the party drinking a beer. I don't even know why I came to this party. I feel heartbroken, my head can't stop thinking about Tris.

"Look there's Tris." Uriah says pointing to Tris. I look, Tris is over there talking to Christina and Will. Her dress is black on the top and an aqua green on the bottom. It has black lace going all over the top. Her hair is curly and her face looks so innocent. Looking at her is like waking up. She's beautiful.

"Go over there and talk to her!" Zeke says putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No, I think I'm just gonna go home." I say getting up from the table. I walk out of the party feeling bad. I want Tris so badly but she doesn't want to date me anymore. I get onto the elevator when I hear screaming.

"Get off of me you bastard!"

It was Tris's voice.

I get out of the elevator and look down the hallway. I don't see anyone. Maybe my head is just imagining things. I was about to get back on the elevator when I heard her voice again.

"Stop!" She was by now screaming and her voice sounded weak. I run down the hallway and see Peter pinning her up against the wall while Al was holding a knife.

"DO IT!" Peter yelled.

"I can't!" Al screamed.

"IF YOU DON'T DO IT WERE BOTH GONNA DIE IF SHE TELLS SOMEONE!" Peter said. Peter's leg was in between Tris's leg and he was pinning her by her arms against the wall. He wrapped his hand around her neck and was choking her.

I ran up to Peter and pulled him off of Tris. He kicked me in the knee as I punched him in the face. He punched me in the gut but I ignored the pain as I needed to for Tris's sake. He punched me in the face and I punched him back one more time, making him bleed as he fell to the floor unconscious. I just looked Al in the eyes and stared at him.

"If I ever see you doing this again I will hurt you and report you to the police." I spoke in a deep voice. Al just looked at me and ran off. I walked over to Tris and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Yeah." she says in a weak voice. I look at her, her neck is bruised black and blue from where Peter was choking her and she has a deep cut on her head from where they cut her. Blood dripped all over her dress as I looked at her.

"I don't feel so good." Tris said as she held her head, making the blood stain her hand.

"Lets get you home and clean your cut okay?" I ask her. She nods but I don't think she fully understands what I'm saying. I hold her hand to support her as she leans on me. We walk until we get to the elevator but then I realize that she's loosing too much blood. She falls but I catch her mid air.

"Are you okay?" I ask her, but shes already blacked out again. I put my arm underneath her legs and one arm around her back as I pick her up. I carry her onto the elevator and press the button to my apartment floor. I stand there holding Tris looking down at her. I love her so much and I want her to know that.

The elevator doors open and I continue to carry her as I walk to my apartment. I open my apartment door and walk inside as I lay her down on the bed gently. she looks pale and her dress is stained with blood. Her neck is black and blue and she looks pale. I run to my bathroom and get a wet washcloth and a bucket filled with water as I clean her head up. I gently dab it all over head where the cut is and her blue eyes open.

"Hey, you blacked out." I say as I continue holding the washcloth to her head. She just looks at me and smiles.

"Where's Christina?" She asks me in a quiet voice.

"She's at the party." I say as I gently dab her head.

"Where's four?" She asks me. I smile and laugh a little.

"I'm right here." I reply. Her hand extends and gently caresses the side of my face.

"Your jaw is black." She said as she touched my jaw.

"Yeah, it was where Peter hit me." I said as I grabbed her hand on my jaw and held it. She smiled and looked at me.

"What?" I ask her.

"Your face is pretty." She spoke. I laugh and look back down at her. She still must be kind of loopy from blacking out.

"Well thank you, your face is very pretty too." I say laughing a little.

"Four?" She asks me.

"Yes?" I ask her back.

"Do you love me?" She replies back.

My heart pounded and I felt my hands get sweaty.

 **that was the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it and please leave a review!:P Stick around for the next chapter!:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi you guys! This is chapter four! Lol XD Four. Anyways here it is and I hope you like it!:P Rated M. for lemons in upcoming chapters!;P**

Four's P.O.V.

"Do you love me?" She asks me with an innocent face.

My heart pounded and I felt my hands get sweaty.

"I do love you but..." I say.

"But?" She asks me.

"But you don't want to go out with me." I say looking down. She tries to sit up but I stop her.

"You need to lie down." I say. She sits up anyways and looks me in the eyes as I hold the cloth to her head.

"I do want to be your girlfriend again." She says as blood trickles down her head.

"I miss you." She says.

"I miss you too." I say. I lean up to her and she leans down until we both kiss. I moved my other hand up to her face and brushed her hair behind her ear as I kissed her. We broke apart and kissed each other again, our tongues going in each others mouths. I feel so happy right now words can't describe it. I wanted her to be mine so badly and now she is. I love her so much and I'm so lucky to love her.

We kept kissing until we broke apart panting. She smiled a little and I smiled back.

"Does this mean your my girlfriend again?" I ask.

"Yes." She says smiling. I smile and push her hair back out of her face.

"Do you feel better?" I ask her.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a little." She replied.

"I should probably head back to my apartment now."

"Please don't leave." I said. My hand grabbed hers and held it.

"I would its just I have blood all over me and my dress." She says laughing a little.

I really want her to stay but I know that she has to go home and change.

"Okay. I'll walk you home in case if you blackout again." I say. She stands up and I get up to walk her home.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Once Four walked me home, I went into my apartment and took off my dress and got in the shower. My head hurt as the water stung my head where it was bleeding. I got out of the shower and put my pj's on and laid down in bed. All I could think about how happy I was. How happy that I'm four's girlfriend again. I drifted off into sleep thinking about him.

When I woke up I heard knocking on my door. I looked over at my alarm clock and saw that it was eight a.m. I groaned thinking that it was Christina at the door and got out of bed. I walked to my apartment door and opened it. There stood four, smiling.

"Hey, did you just wake up?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say in a tired voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." He replied.

"Its fine, I set my clock for eight thirty anyways." I say smiling. He smiles back and places his hands on my hips.

"You want to go down to the cafeteria and get some breakfast?" He asks me.

"Sure, let me just get dressed." I said. I walked away from the door as it was standing wide open.

"You can come in." I say laughing a little. He laughs and comes in, shutting the door behind him. I walk into my bedroom and open my dresser drawers looking for something to wear. He walks around my room and looks at the picture frames I have of my family in my room.

"I'll be right back." I say as I walk in the bathroom and shut the door.

"Okay." He replies.

When I come out of the bathroom I don't see Four, he's not in my bedroom.

"Four?" I ask in a quiet voice. I step a little out of my bathroom and I suddenly felt big hands wrap around me. I jumped a little and gasped.

"I scared you." Four said smirking.

"No you didn't." I say in a joking voice. He smiles and hugs me from behind.

"I missed you." Four said as he placed his chin on my neck.

"I missed you." I say back smiling.

"Lets go get something to eat."

"Okay." I replied. We tangled our hands together and walked to the cafeteria.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

We both sat down at the table beside Christina and Will. Christina looks at me oddly.

"Hey, so are you and Four together?..." Christina asks.

"Oh, yeah." I say. Four smiles and holds my hand.

"Cool." Christina replies.

"Whats that big cut on your head from?" Will asks.

"Uh... Peter and Al." I say kind of hesitatingly.

"What?!" Christina asks.

"Yeah, they kind of attacked me last night..." I say.

"We have to get back at them!" Christina says. "I'll beat the crap out of them!" She says.

"Says the girl who is scared of moths." Will replies smiling. Four laughed and looked at her.

"Your scared of moths?" He asked.

"Yes! Their creepy as hell!" She said eating a biscuit. We all laughed except Christina and continued eating our breakfast.

Four's P.O.V.

After we finished talking to Will and Christina and finished eating our breakfast, we started walking back to my apartment. Me and Tris were walking as my arm was wrapped around her waist. We were close to reaching my apartment but we saw Zeke and he stopped us.

"Hey you guys!" Zeke said.

"Hey." Tris said. He went up and hugged her and I stared at Zeke giving him the death glare. He let go of Tris and I wrapped my arm back around her hip. She's mine.

"So I heard you guys are going back out again." Zeke said.

"We are. Who'd you hear that from?" Tris asked.

"That girl, Ariana." Zeke replied.

I groaned. "I hate that girl." I said.

"Why do you hate her?" Zeke asked.

"She's the one who kissed me because it was a dare." I said. Tris looked down at the floor.

"Oh." Zeke said.

"Are you friends with her?" He asked Tris.

"Well, she started crying when she told me that what she did was just a dare and said that she had never had someone hate her before." Tris said. "So she then said she wanted to be my friend so I guess I'm friends with her. I don't really know." Tris says hesitantly.

"She started crying?!" Zeke asked. "I thought she was brave, not a coward." Zeke said snorting. I laughed a little. I hate Ariana so much.

"Well, anyways I' having a party at my house in about an hour, are you guys gonna come?" Zeke asked.

"Uhh..." I said. I kind of wanted to spend the day with Tris alone.

"If Four wants to go." Tris says looking up at me smiling. I smiled back, I love her smile. It makes my insides melt and my stomach twist into knots.

"Please Fourrrr." Zeke said with a pouting face.

"I guess." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Great! I'll see you guys in an hour." Zeke said.

 **That was the end of this chapter and please leave a review if you have any suggestions or anything!:P I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back!:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi you guys! Here is this chapter and I hope you like it!:D**

Four's P.O.V.

When we got to our apartment we both had to start getting ready for the party. Tris went back to her apartment while I stayed at my apartment and got ready. I really didn't want Tris to leave, but I know she has to leave for now.

Tris's P.O.V.

I get ready for the party, when I hear someone knocking on my door. I run to the door to get it and Christina stands there.

"Hey are you going to Zeke's party?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm getting ready right now." I said.

"Good, I'll see you there." She says. "Also, make sure to bundle up in clothes!" She says I stand there confused.

"Why?" I ask.

"You'll see why." She says giggling. She walks away and I shut the door. I walk to the bathroom and start to get ready. I put my black jeans on with my boots. I then put on my black top with a grey sweater. I curl my hair and put eyeliner and mascara on. I then walk out of my apartment heading to the party.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When I get to the party I knock on the door and Zeke opens the door to his apartment.

"Hey Tris!" He says with a big smile. He hugs me and I stand there, awkward.

"Hey I've been meaning to tell you..." He says quietly.

"If you ever want to, you could always date me." He says. I stand there in shock. What the hell makes him think I'm gonna leave Four for him?

"Sorry but I'm gonna stay with Four." I say a bit harshly.

"Well if you change your mind, let me know." He says in a seductive voice.

"Also, lets not tell Four about this little conversation." He says.

"Of course." I say. I'm so telling four later.

"Good." He says. "Come on in!" He says smiling. I walk in and see a bunch of people and then I see Christina.

"Hey Tris!" She says. She walks towards me stumbling a little.

"I something wrong?" I ask her. She looks pale and she looks drowsy.

"She's drunk." Will says walking up behind her.

"Shhh! We weren't supposed to tell her that!" Christina says giggling. She's definitely drunk.

"Oh and Four's looking for you." Will says.

"Okay." I say. I go up to Will and whisper quietly. "Make sure she doesn't do anything too stupid." I say pointing a little towards Christina. He smiles.

"Sure thing."

I walk off and walk around Zeke's house. There's loud music playing and people are getting drunk. I look around for Four but then I suddenly feel someones hands on my hips.

"Hey." Four says in a deep voice into my ear.

"Hey." I say back looking at him. He smiles and holds my hand.

"All right everyone listen up!" Zeke says. "Were playing Candor or dauntless so everyone come in the living room!" He says. We all walk into the living room and he stands there and smiles at me. I roll my eyes and Four looks at me concerned.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"Yeah." I say. If only he knew what Zeke said to me.

"So the rules of the game are if you don't want to do the dare that someone gives you ten you have to take off an article of clothing!" Zeke says proudly.

Everyone smiles and looks around the room.

"If you don't want to tell the truth that someone gives you, you also have to take off an article of clothing!"

I growled. I'm probably going to hate this game.

"You wanna leave?" Four asks. I can tell he was trying to protect me from this game, especially since I'm scared of showing my body and this game includes taking off your clothes.

"Sure." I say. We were fixing to walk out the door when Zeke came up behind us.

"Hey where are you guys going?!" He asks us pouting.

"Were going home, we don't really want to play this game." Four says.

"Oh okay." Zeke says. He walks by me and gives me a wink. I shiver in disgust.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

When we get back to Four's apartment he pushed me up against the wall lightly and kissed me. I kissed him back, and soon our kisses became deeper and longer. He placed his hands on my hips and we kissed, our tongues going in each other's mouths. We continued kissing until we broke away. I stared into his eyes. I have to tell him.

"There's something I need to tell you." I say quietly.

"What is it?" He asks me concerned.

"When I was entering Zeke's house..." I say looking down. "He told me that he wanted me to leave you for him. I told him no because I love you and not him." I say kind of quietly. I could feel Four's hands grip around my waist. He looked pissed off. He looked into my eye's.

"I'm talking to him tomorrow." Four says in a deep voice.

"Okay." I reply back. I look down at the floor and he hugs me.

"Please don't ever leave me." He says quietly.

"I promise I won't. I love you." I say as I look at him.

"I love you more." He says smiling.

 **That was the end of this chapter! I Hoped you like it and please leave any suggestions in the comment section below!:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi you guys! So I am doing lemons, I'm just not sure what chapter yet, so please stick around because it will come I promise! Anyways here is this chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

Four's P.O.V.

The next day me and Tris woke up to us wrapped around each other.

"Good morning beautiful." I say to her. She smiles and looks up at me.

"Good morning handsome." She says smiling back. I laugh a little and then kiss her on the head.

"I'm gonna go talk to Zeke today after breakfast, okay?" I tell her.

"Please do that." She says. "He was really creeping me out last night. He was flirting with me and it just was disturbing."

I feel so pissed now. I can't believe Zeke is just friends with me because he wants to go after Tris! I hate him so much for flirting with Tris and I'm going to tell him to stay away from her.

"Four?" She asks me.

"Yeah?"

"You're kind of squeezing me tightly." She says.

"Oh sorry." I say.

"Lets go to breakfast." I say.

"Sure." She says back.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

We walk to breakfast, our hands entwined. We sit down at the table beside Christina and Will and begin to eat. I look at will and then Christina. She looks like she has a hangover. She has bags under her eyes and she seems tired and grouchy.

"You got really drunk last night." Tris says smiling.

"Yeah, I think I drank too much. Never again will I drink that much again." Christina says.

"Yeah your not going to because I had to spend all night holding your hair back while you threw up." Will said smiling.

"Oh shut up!" Christina said eating a piece of bacon.

We all ate breakfast and then I went to talk to Zeke while Tris went back to my apartment. I feel so mad towards Zeke and I want to punch him in the face.

I find Zeke in the hallway and go up to him.

"Hey." I say in a deep voice.

"Oh hey Four." He says.

"Tris told me what you told her last night." I say. "I want you to stay away from her."

"Whose gonna make me stay away from her? You?" Zeke asks in a cocky voice. Now I'm really pissed.

"Whatever it takes to keep perverts away from her." I say back.

He gets closer to me and puts his face in my face. "You don't own her." He says in a nasty voice.

"Your gonna stay away from her or your going to get hurt." I say. I get out of his face and walk away. If he even dare gets close to Tris I'm going to hurt him. I promised myself the day that Tris made it into dauntless that I would do whatever it takes to protect her. Even from other guys who might try to steal her away from me. I love her too much and she's my family. There's no chance that somebody's going to steal her away from me.

I walk back to my apartment when Will stops me.

"Hey Four!" Will says.

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna get Christina a necklace and I just need your help with picking it out." Will says. I really want to go home and see Tris, but this should only take a minute hopefully.

"Sure." I said. Me and Will walk off to the jewelry store.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I sit in four's apartment wondering what's happening with Zeke and Four. I hear a knock on his door and go to open it. I open it but no one stands there.

"Four?" I ask quietly. Nobody answers so I try to shut the door but all of a sudden Zeke slams the door wide open and puts a cloth around my moth while he stands behind me with a knife to my back.

"Walk towards the bed." He says in a mean voice. He shuts the door behind us and locks it. I panic and walk towards the bed hoping nothing bad will happen. He pushes me down on the bed and climbs on top of me.

"Your going to listen to everything I say, or your going to die." He speaks. "Do you understand?"

I nod yes with the cloth over my mouth and he smiles.

"Good. Now, where is Four?" He takes the cloth off of my mouth and I cough.

"I don't know." I say.

"Your lying!" He cuts me deeply on the arm and I scream. Blood drips from my arm as he smiles.

"Now tell me where he is." He says.

"I don't know! He said he was going to talk to you and he left!" I said in a panicky voice. He frowns and looks me in the eyes.

"Why did you tell him that we talked about that? I told you not to tell him!" He yells. He cuts me on my leg with knife and I scream again. I start crying it hurts so bad.

"Now, your going to listen to me or I'm going to cut you again." Zeke says. Then we hear a knock on the door.

"Tris?" Four says behind the door.

I try to scream but Zeke covers my mouth with the cloth. He ties the cloth around my head so I can't scream. He then pins my arms above my head with one hand while he glides his other hand down my stomach and towards my underwear.

"I'm going to get raped." I think to myself.

 **The end of this chapter! I hope it kept you interested and stick around for more!:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! Here's this chapter and Lemons will be coming soon, I'm just not sure what chapter yet. So yeah here it is and I hope you like it!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

"Tris?" I hear Four through the door again. I try to scream but I can't. I then remembered that Four left his key here in his apartment and can't get in. I panic and by now I'm sobbing. Zeke's hand goes into my pants and I kick him in the crotch area with my leg that's not bleeding. He cringes his face and he lets go of my hands above my head. I pull the cloth down off my mouth and scream.

"HELP!" I say. Zeke cuts me again on my other leg. I sob and hold my hand over my leg, it hurts so bad.

"TRIS?!" I hear Four yell through the door. Zeke tries to put the cloth over my mouth again but I grab the knife from his hand and cut him deeply on his arm. He falls over onto the bed holding his arm in agony. I drop the knife and get up to run to the door. I'm halfway to the door in the living room when he throws a picture frame at me and it shatters, hitting me on the back. The glass didn't go in my skin but it made a huge bruise on my back. I fall to the ground and Zeke climbs on top of me and holds the knife in his hand against my throat.

Four's P.O.V.

I remember that I left my key in my apartment and start to freak out. All I hear inside my apartment is Tris screaming and the sound of glass shattering. I don't know what to do, but then I remember that there's a spare key in front of my apartment underneath the rug. I lift up the rug and grab the key while my hands are shaking. I stick the key in the doorknob and open the door. I fling it wide open and see Zeke on top of Tris with a knife to her throat. I start to run over there to her but Zeke stops me.

"Come any closer and I will slit her throat!" He says yelling. I stand there not knowing what to do. I need to help Tris, but he's threatening to kill her if I come any closer. I look down at Tris and blood is everywhere. Blood covers her legs and it covers her arms. I want to kill Zeke right now fr hurting Tris but I can't.

"Leave the apartment now or I will kill her." Zeke says. He holds his knife tighter to Tris's neck and she chokes not being able to breathe.

"Four." She says in a silent weak voice.

"Four's not gonna be able to help you sweetie." Zeke says looking down at her and brushing her hair out of her face.

"You need to stop this now." I say. "What are you trying to do by doing this?" I ask him.

"Well since I can't have her, you can't either!" He yells. "Get out now or she will die."

Tris is crying and her face is red all over.

"Stop." She says weakly.

"Shh it's okay sweetheart, it's just gonna be me and you from now on." He says. He leans down and presses his lips against hers and I feel rage go throughout me. I run over there and Pull Zeke off of her. He cuts me on my shoulder and I push him down onto the couch. Tris gets up and grabs the lamp in the living room and throws it at him. It shatters and knocks him out. I walk over to Tris over the broken glass and hold her tightly. She cries into my chest as blood stains my shirt.

"Tris we need to get you to the infirmary." I say. I pick her up as blood drips all over her and I carry her to the infirmary.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

By the time we get to the infirmary she's already passed out. She's already lost so much blood and I'm concerned that she won't make it.

"She will make it, she's Tris. She's strong and brave." I think to myself.

I run into the infirmary and instantly there are doctors all around her. I lay her down onto a bed and they start to help her. One doctor comes up to me and asks me to leave the room so they can operate on her.

A male nurse came up to me in the hallway and asked what happened.

"I don't know, I left her alone in my apartment for about an hour and I come back and he was on top of her and..." I say almost crying now.

"Who's he?" One of the female doctor's ask.

"Zeke." I said. "He's still in my apartment, she knocked him out and he's still there." I say.

"We'll get the dauntless police to go to your house immediately." The doctor says. I nod and the doctors take me into another room.

"Could you please take off your shirt?" A male doctor asks me. "You have a cut on your shoulder." He says. I nod. I don't really want to take off my shirt considering I don't like anyone to see my tattoo except Tris but I know I have to. I take off my shirt and they start to work on my cut. But I can't really even feel the pain when they work on my cut because all I can think about is Tris.

 **Ta-Da! I hoped you liked it and please stick around for more!:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's this chapter! Hope you like it and please leave a review if you did!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up with bandages on my legs and one on my arm. My back hurts from when Zete threw the picture frame at and I feel tired. I look around the room and don't see anyone. Then a nurse knocks on the door and comes in.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" She asks me.

I croak- "No not really." I say. Then the door opens again and Four runs over to me. "Tris!" He says. He hugs me as I squeak hurt from where Zeke hit me.

"I was worried." Four said kissing me on the head.

"I'm fine, I just hurt a little." I say laughing a little. He smiles and brushes the hair out of my face.

"Do you guys want to be alone?" The nurse asked Four.

"Yeah." Four said.

The nurse walked out of the room and Four looked at me.

"Zeke got arrested and he's being held in jail right now." Four says quietly. I nod.

"Good." I say.

Four looks at me kind of shyly.

"What?" I ask him.

"Did he... touch you?" He asks me. I swallowed.

"He tried..." I said. "But he didn't." I spoke. Four leaned his head against mine.

""I'm gonna kill Zeke when he gets out of jail." Four said. I smile a little. Four leans in to kiss me and I kiss him back, tasting him. His tongue goes into my mouth and I stick my tongue into his mouth. I hear him moan a little and then we break apart.

"I love you." He says.

"I love you." I say back.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

After Tris was released from the hospital, we walked holding hands.

"How long was I out?" She asks me.

"About a day and a half." I say.

"Awesome." She says sarcastically. I laugh a little and wrap my arm around her waist. We walked into my apartment and shut the door behind us.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you." I say quietly. She puts her hands on my chest and kisses me on the lips.

"It's not your fault." She says.

I kiss her again and wrap my arms around her waist. I make the kiss deeper and she kisses me back, her tongue going into my mouth. I stick my tongue into her moth and she gasps. I smile knowing that I can make her gasp. She then runs her hands up my back and I shiver. I want her so badly right now, but I know she's scared of intimacy and I don't want to push her into having sex with me. We break apart and she bites her lip in an innocent way making me moan a little.

"Four?" Shes asks me.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"Do you want to..." She says king of quietly. Her faces goes red a little and she looks into my eyes.

"Do I want to what?" I ask her. She kisses me again and I get the question she was trying to ask me. She wants to have sex with me and I feel my member twitch with excitement as she kisses me deeper. I push her against the wall and grind myself against her a little. I hear her gasp as I kiss her neck and she wraps her hands around my neck.

"Do you want to go to the bed?" I ask her. She nods and I smile. I pick her up as her legs straddle around me. She clings to me as I lay her down on the bed. I kiss her on the lips and then on the neck again. My pants feel a little too tight at this point, but I have to go slow with her. I don't want to scare her. I continue to kiss her neck moving down to her collarbone. My hands go up underneath her shirt and grip her hips. I hear her moan and I grin. I stop kissing her collarbone and look up at her.

"Can I uh..." I ask her. She nods and I feel my member twitch again.

I slowly take off her shirt and stare in awe. She's so beautiful. She blushes and I go down to kiss her on the lips again showing her its okay to be embarrassed. I slowly move my hands behind her back and unclasp her bra. She gasps as I pull it off of her. I move my hand over her breasts and massage them. She holds my hair, whimpering. I move my mouth down to her breasts and begin to lick her nipples. She moans quietly and grips my hair tighter. I love knowing I have this kind of power over her.

I kiss down her stomach to right above the black shorts she was wearing.

"Do you want me to go any further?" I ask her.

"Do you want to?" She asks me.

"Of course... but only if you want to." I say.

"I want to." She says. I nod then smile up at her. She smiles and I pull down her shorts. After I pull down her shorts, I decide to take off my shirt. I pull it off of me and go back up to kissing her. Her small tiny hands trail down my abs and I shiver in anticipation. She wraps her tiny fingers around my waistband as I continue to kiss her. I moan when she pulls down my pants.

Tris's P.O.V.

I want him so badly right now. I know in abnegation it was selfish to have self pleasure but I don't even care anymore. I want him now.

I pull down his pants and he moans. I guess I'm doing the right thing, so I continue to kiss him. My hand lightly glides over his penis in his boxers and he groans clutching my hips.

"Please Tris." He says in a sexy voice that turns me on even more.

Next thing I do is pull down his boxers. He moans as soon as I do it. I try not to stare too intensely at his penis because I don't want to be weird and make him feel uncomfortable. I look down really quick to see his penis and realize that is huge. I'm not even sure how it will fit inside me, but I'm to turned on to care about that right now.

"Show me what to do." I say. He lightly grabs my hand and places it on his penis, moaning. He then moves my hand up and down it in a steady motion. He lets go of my hand and I do it myself, going faster every now and then and squeezing tighter to make him groan and loose control of his vocal cords. I move my other hand down to his balls and massage them as I move my hands quickly up and down his length. He moaned and lightly yelled my name.

"Tris!" As he came all over my hand. I feel so turned on by him cumming in my hand that I want him right now.

His face looks red and he's panting as he goes back to kissing down my stomach. I felt myself get wetter as he went down to right above my underwear. He pulled down my underwear and I moaned clutching his hair. His finger went up to my opening, lightly rubbing against me. I gasped and moaned as he continued to slowly torture me. His finger then slipped inside of me and I felt all of the best feelings in the world. He wiggled and rubbed his finger inside of me where my g spot was and I kept moaning over and over again.

"Four" Was all I could moan as he rubbed the insides of me. He pushed his fingers in so deep inside of me that I had a tingling feeling all over me. I came onto his hand, panting. He kissed my lips and then broke apart.

"Tris... I'll be right back." He said he got off of me slowly and went into his bathroom. I wondered what he was doing. He came out with a condom on and I sighed in relief. I totally forgot about any type of protection, I'm so glad he remembered. He got back on top of me and placed himself at my entrance.

"Tris, I'm so sorry but this might hurt." He said.

"Its okay." I say holding his face in my hands. He smiled then slowly slid into me and I felt a sharp pain. I tried not show on my face though that it hurt because I don't want him to feel bad.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked me.

I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Please move." I said moaning. He smiled and then thrust into me. I clutched onto his back as he thrust a little more. At first it didn't feel good but now it feels amazing. He was moaning as I grind my hips against his.

"Four please go faster." I said whimpering. He groaned and thrust harder. He made me feel things I had never felt before. He hit that spot inside of me over and over again that made me want him more. We were both panting and moaning each other's names loudly. He thrust a couple more times before he made me cum all over him. I yelled his name as he yelled mine.

"Four!" I said moaning. He thrust three more times before he collapsed on top of me, shouting my name.

"Tris!" He yelled. We both laid on the bed exhausted.

"I love you so much." Four said covering us up with a blanket.

"I love you more." I said smiling. We fell asleep in each other's arm's tired.

 **Ta-Da! Like I said here were the lemons and I hope you enjoyed it!:P**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey you guys! Here is this chapter and I hope you like it! (WARNING: This chapter might be disappointing, but it will get better. I promise.) Enjoy!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of Christina banging on our apartment door. Four immediately clutches his grip around me and wakes up.

"Guess who?" I say to him.

"Christina..." He groans. I laugh a little and get up to get dressed. Once I put my clothes on I ran to the door and saw Christina standing there smiling with a big grin on her face.

"Why are you waking us up so early?" I ask her. I feel Four's hands on my hips and turn around to see him. He kisses me on the lips and Christina still just stands there, smiling.

"So why are you waking us up at seven thirty in the morning?" Four asks annoyed.

"There's going to be a party at the Pit tonight and you guys are invited!" Christina says in a happy voice.

"So why do you have to wake us up at seven thirty?" Four still asks, annoyed that he had to get up this early.

"Because! Me and Tris have to go dress shopping!" She says.

I just stand there looking at her with a face. She knows I hate dress shopping.

"Oh come on Tris it'll be fun!" She says with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." I say in an annoyed voice.

"Yay!"

I run to go put on my shoes and brush my hair and teeth. After I had gotten done with that, I felt Four wrap his hands around my waist and his chin fall on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to go." He whispers into my ear.

"I won't be gone too long, I promise." I say as I turn around and kiss him on the lips. He smiles as I walk out the door with Christina.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

Once Tris had left, I went to go get breakfast in the cafeteria. I sat down beside Will who looked very tired.

"Hey whats up?" I ask him.

"Christina woke me up at like six this morning." Will says.

"Ah, she woke me up at seven thirty and stole Tris from me." I say disappointed.

"Yeah, she's been excited about the party." Will says. "Oh and I know you don't like Ariana, but she's coming too."

"Great." I say annoyed. I hate that girl.

"Anyways I'll see you tonight then?" Will asks me.

"Yeah sure." I say. Will gets up and goes back to his apartment. Eventually after I finished eating I do too.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I'm at Christina's getting ready for the party. She curls my hair, puts my makeup on, and helps me put on my dress.

"You look amazing!" She says.

"Thanks." I say.

"Lets go to the party now!" She says. She grabs my hand and drags me out the door.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I get to the party but Tris isn't there. I go inside and see a lot of people here. I go to see Will and before I do I get stopped by Ariana. I just look at her in annoyance.

"What do you want?" I ask her. I then see Tris across the room, coming into the party. She looks beautiful.

"I just wanted to say that when I kissed you a couple of days ago, It actually wasn't a dare. I actually do love you and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I'm in shock. So what she told me and Tris was a lie? She really does love me?

I just stand there in shock looking at her.

"I'm sorry but I don't love you. I love Tris I'm really sorry but-"

Before I could say anything else, she kissed me. I back away and she looks at me, smiling. I then look over at Tris who is now crying and leaving the room.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I stand there, my heart breaking into little piece's. Four and Ariana just kissed again! Four did lie to me! He wasn't using me for anything but sex! Why would they kiss again unless they really did like each other?

"Oh my God, Tris I'm so sorry." Christina said looking over at Four and Ariana. I just walked fast out of the room, crying. Christina followed me as we both left the party.

"Tris wait!" I hear Four yell. I just walked faster down the hallway with Christina until we reached the elevator. We got on and the doors shut, and I no longer heard Four calling my name.

"Its okay Tris. He's just a jackass." Christina said hugging me as I cry into her dress.

Four's P.O.V.

That bitch! She just kissed me again and she lied to me! I hate Ariana so much! The one time that me and Tris actually start dating again, and she ruins it! I love Tris so much and there's no way that I would ever cheat on her. I feel a tear roll down my cheek as I think about Tris.

I'm not going to lose her again.

 **LIKE I SAID YOU GUYS IT WILL GET BETTER! And also, please leave a comment below of what you think of this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! So I know that the last chapter was a little upsetting:( But this chapter and the next chapter will be better! Here it is and I hope you like it!:P**

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up on the couch of Christina's. I try to think why I'm on her couch but then I remember.

Four and Ariana kissed last night.

It still kind of hurts me to think about it, so I try to not even think of Four. I'm just going to pretend that he doesn't exist for now. I sit up on the couch and Christina walks over to me and sits beside me.

"Hey, you feeling any better?" She asks me.

"Yeah." I say, lying.

"I can tell your lying." She says. I frown.

"Listen, I'm always here for you if you ever need anything."

"Thanks." I say.

"I just can't believe Four would ever do something like that." She says.

"I can't believe he was just using me." I say. It still hurts pretty bad when I think of Four.

"Come on, lets go get some breakfast and then you can go back to sleep, because I know you'll want to." Christina says smiling.

"Okay." I reply smiling a little.

Four's P.O.V.

I couldn't sleep at all last night. All I could think about was Tris. I had hurt her, even though I didn't even mean to. Its all because of Ariana! I don't even like Ariana and she just came up and kissed me! I wanted to slap Ariana in the face! I love Tris more than I love anything else, and now she's gone because of her! I wish Tris can understand that it wasn't me who kissed Ariana, it was Ariana who kissed me.

Then I remember that I work in the control room. All I have to do is grab the tapes from the party that night and show Tris that I wasn't the one who kissed Ariana. She kissed me and confessed to me that she liked me. I didn't do anything to Ariana because first of all, I hate her. And second of all, I love Tris. I get up from my bed and put my clothes on to go find Tris.

Tris's P.O.V.

After Breakfast I walk back to my apartment. It hasn't been a while since I've been there, considering I've spent all of my time at Four's apartment. I cringe. I can't stand to think of the word Four right now.

I open my apartment door and walk inside. I lay down on the bed and cover myself up with covers. I feel so upset about the fact that I loved Four and he was the first one that I gave my virginity to. I loved him so much, and now what me and Four had between each other is just... gone.

I start to cry as I fall asleep on my bed thinking of Four.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I walk in the cafeteria looking for Tris, but I don't see her. I look around and see Christina and will eating breakfast and laughing. I walk over to them to see where Tris went.

"Hey, have you guys seen Tris?" I ask them.

"How dare you." Christina says to me in a nasty voice.

"What?" I ask her.

"Oh so you think you can just cheat on Tris and then want her back?!" Christina says.

"Listen, I didn't kiss Ariana. She kissed me. I love Tris more than anything. Why would I cheat on her?" I ask Christina. She just stands there looking mad and then walks away.

"Will do you know where she went?" I ask him.

"Yeah, I think she went back to her apartment after breakfast." Will says.

"Okay, thanks." I say. I walk towards Tris's apartment, going to find her.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

I wake up and suddenly realize that I hear knocking on my door. I groan and get out of bed going to answer the door. I open the door and there stands Four. I instantly shut the door and lock it.

"Tris please open the door." Four says from outside of my apartment door.

I slid my back down the back of the door until I reach the floor and sit down, my head in between my knees.

"Tris please I want to talk to you." Four says again. I start to cry. I can't stand hearing his voice anymore.

"Please go away." I say crying.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door. I love you Tris, and what you saw last night was a misunderstanding." Four says.

"Yeah I must have misunderstood when you kissed Ariana!" I say yelling and crying through the door now.

"Tris please open the door. I love you more than anything and I would never do anything to hurt you." I hear Four. His voice is cracking and I can tell he's fixing to cry too.

"Please just open the door and we can talk." He says.

He's never going to go away so I probably won't be able to leave my apartment without seeing him, so I might as well open the door. I stand up, take a deep breath, wipe my tears and open the door. He instantly hugs me and I hug him back, not really wanting to.

"Please just come with me to the control room and you can see that I wasn't the one who kissed Ariana." Four says into my ear as he's hugging me.

I pull away from the hug and look at him.

"Okay." I say in a low voice.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

When me and tris get to the control room I show her the tapes of when Ariana kissed me and what Ariana said. After the tape is over I look at Tris and she looks at me, crying.

"I never would cheat on you Tris. I love you so much and I can't explain how much you mean to me. Your the first girl I've ever loved and I want it to stay that way, so please..." I say.

She starts crying even harder and at this point I start to cry too. I suddenly feel her hugging me and I hug her back, crying into her hair.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, I didn't mean too." I say.

"I forgive you." She says into my chest. We both look at each other and kiss one another.

 **that was the end of this chapter and I hoped you liked it! Please leave a review of what you thought!:P**


End file.
